Trust
by Mako-chan1
Summary: This is a short story about trusting your friends judgement. Sera learned that the hard way. When most of your friends say someone is evil, they're usual right.


Author's Note: I based this story on an personal experience. The end!  
  
Disclaimer: u.u All characters belong to Sega, except Nick. I made him up sooo...la ti do!  
  
Trust  
  
"AAAAHH!! ITS NOT FAIR!!!!!" Tails wailed as he was defeated yet again by Cream. They were playing a friendly game of "Bloody Roar Extreme" and Tails lost every single round. "Best two out of five?" the little kitsune begged.  
  
"We've been playing for three hours already!" Cream complained. "Just give up."  
  
"Never!" screamed the little fox boy. He was determined to win and so another round of "Bloody Roar Extreme" began.  
  
Everyone was relaxing at Sonic's house. Tails and Cream were playing video games, Rouge and Knuckles were arguing about something idiotic, and Sonic, Shadow and Amy were playing cards. All was peaceful until a certain someone came into the house.  
  
"Heylo everyone!!!!" Sera screamed as she invited herself in. "You'll never guess what happened to me!"  
  
"No, please come in." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'm already in!" said the oblivious Sera. "Anyways, guess who I've been dating for the past two weeks? Go ahead, guess!!"  
  
"Hmm..is it, oh wait! I don't care." Shadow said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Don't listen to him. Who is your new boyfriend?" Amy asked.  
  
Sera paused trying to add a dramatic effect then she shouted his name. "Nick!!"  
  
"Nick?!?!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, who's Nick?" Cream pondered.  
  
"He's six feet tall, and has beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met." Sera sighed happily.  
  
"No, that guy's a jerk!!!" Rouge exclaimed.  
  
"I'll have to take Rouge's side on this one." Sonic said. "I think it would be a good idea if you dumped Nick. He likes to toy with people's feelings like its no big deal."  
  
"I've seen him break too many girls hearts." Knuckles added. "Dump him before its too late."  
  
"You're all wrong!! You just don't know him the way I do." Sera tried to explain. "He said I was the most beautiful girl he's seen in all his 17 years."  
  
Rouge sighed and said, "Don't tell me you fell for that line?! What other lines did he use?! That you were a gift from above!?"  
  
"Yea, well..maybe.." Sera mumbled.  
  
Rouge couldn't help but laugh at her for being so naive. Sera, feeling humiliated, stormed out of the house. She was positive that they were wrong about Nick. Sera kept telling herself, "They just don't know him like I do.."   
  
"I'm worried about her." said the pink hedgehog. "Why did you have to laugh at her, Rouge?!"  
  
"I couldn't help it!" Rouge said between her laughter. "How could anyone fall for those dumb lines?!"  
  
"I would ask you to do some spy work for us, but last time you charged us eighty dollars...each!" Knuckles said while glaring at Rouge.  
  
Rouge let out a sigh and said, "I'll dig up some dirt on Nick and because I'm in a good mood, I'll do it for free!"  
  
"Gee, you're so kind." Shadow said sarcastically.  
  
"I know!!!"  
  
After a few minutes on the computer, Rouge found out Nick's address and quickly flew over to his house. She looked through the windows on the first floor and saw nothing. She took flight and peeped through the windows on the second floor. What she saw happening in his bedroom proved that he was scum. Rouge pulled out her digital camera and took a picture of Nick and some bimbo having "fun" in his bed. "If this doesn't convince her, then she's an idiot." she said to herself. After the deed was done, she headed towards Sera's apartment.   
  
"Make this quick. Nick is coming to pick me up in a few hours." Sera said while putting on her makeup.  
  
Rouge handed Sera the camera and said, "Now do you believe us when we told you Nick is an evil piece of garbage?!"  
  
Sera cringed in horror. "This is just a picture of you and Knuckles in the bathtub."  
  
"Whoops!!!!!" Rouge quickly went to the next picture with Nick in it. Sera just stared at the picture as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry you had to find out like this, but you wouldn't listen to us and we didn't want you to get hurt and.."  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!" Sera screamed as she pushed Rouge out of her apartment and slammed the door.  
  
"That could have gone better."  
  
Sera fell to the ground crying. She couldn't believe what she just saw. "No!! It's not true!! He said he loved me!" She slammed her fist on the floor in anger and fustration. She tried to convince herself that there was a logical explanation for all of this. She would ask him tonight when he picked her up.  
  
Later that night, Nick came to pick Sera up and he took her to the forest. They got out of the car and sat on the ground and gazed at the moon.  
  
"This is really nice, Nick.." Sera said while holding back her tears.  
  
"Yeah, this is one of my favorite spots. I wanted to share it with someone I love." Nick said slyly as he put his arms around her body. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Sera pulled out Rouge's camera and showed him the picture. "Care to explain?!"   
  
"Well, she's my real girlfriend. Duh." Nick said as if she asked some simple math probelm.  
  
"Real girlfriend?! Then what the hell am I?! You said you loved me!!!" Sera cried.  
  
"Yeah, I say alot of things. I just wanted to have a little fun with you."  
  
"Fun? You think playing with my emotions is fun!?" Sera punched him in the face and got up. "I never want to see you again!" She got up and started to walk away, but Nick pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. "Get off of me!!!" Sera cried.  
  
"But the party has just begun." Nick said menacingly.  
  
Sera screamed, then realized nobody could hear her. She struggled to push Nick off of her, but all her efforts were in vain. Just when she had given up hope, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sonic Wind!!!!" A gush of wind blew Nick off of Sera and into a tree. Nick cursed and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that?!" And right on cue, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow surrounded him.  
  
"I was afraid you'd pull a stunt like this, so we followed you here." Rouge explained while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Its men like you that ruin love. You make me sick." Knuckles added.  
  
"You'd better leave Sera alone!!" Amy shouted.  
  
Nick grinned evily while looking at Sera. "And what if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't leave her alone, I'll let Shadow.." Sonic paused and pointed to Shadow who was holding a dagger. "..torture you to death." Sonic finished with a smile. Now that Nick was terrified, he ran to his car and drove off quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sera. Tails placed a bomb in Nick's car. It should explode any minute now.." Shadow said while laughing.  
  
Sera just stared blankly at the ground. Amy walked over to her and gave her a hug. Sera broke down and cried. "It will be okay." Amy said trying to calm her friend down.  
  
The next day all was almost back to normal at Sonic's house. Cream was still beating Tails in "Bloody Roar Extreme", and the others were worried about Sera.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay." Amy said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll get over it eventually." Sera said as she invited herself in. "I should have listened to you guys in the first place."  
  
"When a majority of your friends say someone is evil, they're usually right." Sonic said thoughtfully.  
  
"What if one of your friends say someone is evil and everyone else says their not?" Tails asked.  
  
"Well..then...um...curse you Tails and your mind boggling questions!!" Sonic replied.  
  
"Just remember that we're always here for you, Sera." Amy said with a smile.  
  
"I'm lucky to have great friends like you." Sera said while she gave everyone a hug. She was happy to know that some people really do love her.  
  
The end 


End file.
